heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Love Unrequited
This is the state in which nobody seems to be allowed to reciprocate any romantic interest shown in them; since having some sort of love interest is standard for main characters in particular, this inevitably leads down the path of the Love Dodecahedron. Often, a story will begin with this trope. Also, as the series ends, all bets are off and there might be some resolution by getting to know each other or become friends before their friendship become romance When fans support relationships that involve unrequited love, you're looking at Starboarding. This might be resolved—or, alternately, made even more awkward—if the unrequited makes their feelings known. If all the unrequited love is directed at the same character, they just might be a Mary Sue. The Ignored Enamored Underling may be working under someone Oblivious to Love. Any Love Triangle falls into this category. Reason Why *they don't get along because of their behavior, etc. *hate each other which they argue and stuff *trying their best to show their love interest that they still care, but the love interest refuse to admit or don't care by thinking that they're using them, etc. Examples Multimedia Franchises Star Wars * Leia Organa & Han Solo: Han and Princess Leia didn't get along at first because Leia viewed Han as a selfish person, due to his occupation as a pirate and smuggler. Feature Animation DreamWorks * Shrek & Princess Fiona: After Shrek rescued Fiona from the Dragon's Keep, the two did not get along at first, after Shrek revealed, much to Fiona's dismay, that he was an ogre. * Hiccup & Astrid: While Hiccup was smitten with Astrid, she didn't get along with Hiccup, who was a walking disaster, due to his clumsiness. After Hiccup replaced Astrid as star pupil in Dragon Training, she became jealous of Hiccup, as he gained mass popularity among the other Vikings of Berk. Disney-Pixar * Aladdin & Princess Jasmine: Aladdin & Jasmine fell in love after Aladdin saved Jasmine from the wrath of the fruit salesman as well as developing a romantic relationship, until Aladdin was arrested by the guards. Later on, after Aladdin arrived at the palace as "Prince Ali", Jasmine wanted nothing to do with him, because Ali reminded Jasmine of her previous suitors. Jasmine was also fed up with being treated like a "prize to be won". Aladdin followed Genie's advice to be himself and won Jasmine's heart. Things went sour between the two a second time, after Jasmine tricked Aladdin into revealing his true identity. * Belle & the Beast: Belle did not get along with the Beast at first, due to his ferocious temper. * Colette & Linguini: At first, Colette didn't get along with Linguini, due to his clumsiness. * Flik & Atta: At first, Atta didn't get along with Flik. Flik, an inventor, was an outcast because his inventions would always cause disaster. This interrupted Atta's duties as princess, as she was learning to take over as Queen of Ant Island. After Flik accidentally destroyed the offering, Atta was furious with him. Later on, after Atta and the other ants learnt that Flik had lied to them about the circus troupe being warriors, she fells betrayed by Flik and banished him for his deception. * Lady & Tramp: '''Lady & Tramp fell in love after a plate of spaghetti, later Lady learns that Tramp has had multiple girlfriends in the past before they met, making Lady heartbroken. Other * '''Anastasia & Dimitri: Anastasia did not get along with Dimitri after Grand Duchess Marie (Anastasia's grandmother) told Dimitri of who he really is and Anastasia discovered that Dimitri lied to her from the beginning at the Paris Opera. * Lem & Neera: Lem had a crush on Neera, but he was afraid of asking her out, as she was distracted by her friend Glar. After Chuck Baker, an astronaut from Earth arrived on their planet, Lem protected him from the authorities, who believed Chuck to be an alien invader. As she was unaware of this, Neera didn't get along with Lem, because she thought Lem wanted to kill the "alien", who she believed was friendly. * Lincoln Loud & Ronnie-Anne Santiago: They don't get along when he argue with her about her attempts to stop him for mentioning anything about her being from Royal Woods. Western Animation * Steven Universe & Connie Maheswaran: Connie did not get along with Steven after she argued with Steven about why Steven had given himself up in the fight against Aquamarine & Topaz before leaving somewhere far with Lion in the episode, "Dewey Wins". Quote Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events